


Fetch Me if You Can

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [22]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Competition, Friendship, Games, Gen, Harpies, Huldra, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Sophie plays fetch with her two best friends when it suddenly turns competitive.
Relationships: Renata & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Sophie & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 5





	Fetch Me if You Can

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It was a normal day at Ericson High. Classes were the same as usual and before the monsters knew it it was time for lunch. Violet strolled out, her eyes searching for a nice spot to enjoy her lunch. Prisha was busy meeting with one of the teachers about something so the werewolf set out to find a good place all her own. It took a few minutes but soon Violet found a spot where there was a nice cover of shade. Her tail wagged lazily back and forth as she made her way over. When she reached the spot she began to walk around in a circle. She did this three times before sitting down with a happy smile. The werewolf leaned her head back, enjoying the peace and quiet that this spot had to offer when all of a sudden she heard a chirping sound. When she looked over where the sound originated from she wasn’t surprised. 

Sophie was talking animatedly with Renata, a stick waving in her hand. The harpy seemed really caught up in her story and failed to notice when her hand swung out and released the stick, sending it flying in the air towards the werewolf. Renata’s eyes shone with an excited glimmer and without warning she sprinted towards the stick, jumping in the air as it was moving over Violet’s head. The huldra spun in the air, a gleeful smile on her face when her mouth bit down on the stick. Luckily her timing had worked out well so she landed beside the werewolf with a small slide. 

“Sorry, Vi,” Sophie ran over, an apologetic grin on her face when she stopped in front of the werewolf. “Guess I got pretty caught up in playing fetch.”

“It’s fine,” Violet’s tail wagged faster when she had heard the word ‘fetch’. 

Renata strode forward with the stick in her mouth. “Wamma goin?” Renata’s words were blocked by the stick in her mouth. Violet tilted her head in confusion, her ears flopping to the side. Renata seemed to catch her mistake in an instant. With a loud bleh sound she spit out the stick and snatched it in her hand. “Wanna join?”

“Oh yeah! Please join, it would be even more fun with three monsters!” Sophie had a huge smile on her face, her eyes practically sparkling with excitement. 

“Okay,” Violet rose to her feet. Her tail was swaying back and forth wildly now, the thought of playing fetch always made the werewolf happy. 

Sophie let out a small tweet at that. “Yes! This is going to be so much fun!” The harpy led the way back to the spot where she and the huldra had been playing. “So, who wants to go first?” Sophie looked back at her two best friends. 

“Me, me, me!” Renata bounced on the balls of her feet and tossed the stick to Sophie who caught it with ease. Taking a step back and pulling her arm all the way back, the harpy threw the stick as far as she could. Renata’s teeth poked out as her eyes followed the trajectory of the stick. Within seconds the huldra was off, sprinting forward and jumping in the air, snatching up the stick once again with her mouth. An excited chattering noise escaped Renata’s lips at her success along with a handful of fox-like squeals. 

When she made it back to the others she threw the stick for Sophie who gave a happy chirping sound and darted up into the air. Her talons wrapped around the stick almost immediately. A proud crow left the harpy’s mouth as she spun some circles in the air. Next up was Violet who got in position, ready for the chase. When Renata threw the stick, the werewolf's feet dug into the grass, tearing it up and causing dirt to fly as she caught it. 

This continued on for some time, each monster getting a turn to throw and to fetch. It was around twenty minutes in on Renata’s turn that things took an interesting turn. Sophie had thrown the stick extremely far this time while also giving a bad throw. The huldra dashed forward to catch the stick, her eyes searching the area around her to try and get the height she needed to grab it. Making her way over to a tree she jumped up and pushed herself off of it, propelling herself in the air. With a graceful landing she flashed a proud grin, the stick securely held between her teeth.

“You see that, Sophie?” The huldra’s tail stood up, curling into the shape of a question mark. “Pretty cool, right?”

“Yeah it was,” The harpy smiled over at her friend.

“With a catch like that, I bet you could say I proved that I’m your _true_ best friend,”

“Well, that’s not true. I care about-” Sophie was cut off when the werewolf butted in.

“What the fuck does fetch have to do with that?” Violet crossed her arms and glared over at Renata. 

A mischievous smile played on the huldra’s lips. “Well obviously we’re both canines so the only way to prove who is better is through fetch. Besides, Sophie said it was pretty cool.”

“Guys-” Sophie tried to stop what was surely the most bizarre and silly fight she had seen.

“Whatever, that doesn’t prove anything.” Violet’s tone didn’t match up with her body language. Her tail had become stiff and her ears were turned outwards and downwards.

“Because you know I’m right,” Renata’s statement made the werewolf growl slightly.

Sophie’s eyes widened in surprise. She didn’t know why Renata was picking a fight about this., whether it was all for fun or because she was actually jealous about her friendship with Violet. Whatever it was, it was rubbing Violet the wrong way. It was clear that those words had hit harder than the huldra had intended. Sophie had been one of Violet’s first real friends, so even if it was all a joke to the huldra it wasn’t to the werewolf. She didn’t like one of her closest friendships being threatened. It didn’t help that Renata was a fellow canine, causing Violet to have an inkling of fear of being replaced and her friendship with the harpy being thrown away.

“I’m going to make you regret that,” Violet growled and looked up at the harpy. “Throw the stick as far as you can, Soph.”

Sophie wanted to protest but she saw that her two best friends wouldn’t budge on this. At least not until Violet had a fair shot at proving she was better at fetch. With a sigh, Sophie launched the stick in the air. Violet was off like a shot, her feet kicking up dirt as she desperately sprinted towards the stick that flew high in the air. It seemed like it was an impossible catch; the stick was always just barely out of reach. Until suddenly the werewolf did a high jump only to fall to the ground, tumbling and skidding across it.

“Vi!” Sophie ran forward, worried for her friend’s well-being.

The werewolf popped her head up, the stick in her mouth. Spitting it out, Violet strode forward, her tail wagging faster and more energetically than ever. “Here you go,” The werewolf chucked the stick at the huldra who snatched it with a smirk.

“We're just getting started,” Renata declared with a proud smile.

“Nope,” Sophie plucked the stick from her friend’s hand and held it out of her reach. 

“Come on, Soph,” Renata desperately tried to reach up and get back the stick when suddenly she felt a small flick on her nose, causing her to take a step back. Sophie then moved to flick Violet’s nose. Violet looked annoyed by the gesture.

“Why did you do that?” Violet huffed, rubbing her nose. “You know-”

“I know that neither of you like to be treated like you’re simply animals and yet you two came up with the brilliant idea that the only reason that I’m apparently friends with you two is because of your fetching skills.” Sophie shook her head. “Which is stupid. Just like this fight. I’m best friends with _both_ of you because of who you _are_ , not because of the type of monster you are or what tricks you can do.” The harpy let out a sigh when she saw the apologetic looks on her two friends’ faces. Without warning, she wrapped them up in a hug. “You’re both important to me. So let’s just stop the stupid fighting.” Sophie pulled away and ruffled both of their hair. “Okay?”

“Fine,” Violet mumbled, her tail wagging at the harpy’s words.

“We’re sorry.” Renata added.

“Now let’s go back to playing fetch for the fun of it,” Sophie smiled over at her friends. There wasn’t much longer for their lunch break but the three monsters enjoyed it nonetheless. When the bell rang, Sophie’s eyes grew large. “It’s Home Ec next, which means...” An ecstatic twitter escaped her lips, “I’ll finally get that recipe for worm cookies from Omar,” The harpy crowed happily. 

The three friends walked together to their next class, each of them happy with their lunch break even if it had gotten just a bit competitive.


End file.
